


Snail's Pace

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Destiel endgame, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, M/M, Omega Castiel, Roommates, Slice of Life, others think they're dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: They’re friends. And then they’re more





	Snail's Pace

**Author's Note:**

> For SPN Kink Bingo  
> Square filled: Friends to lovers

They’d met the first day of school. The light haired boy crying because someone had taken his crayon, the blue eyed boy promptly punching the perpetrator and giving the crayon back to its rightful owner. The first boy had stopped crying his face lighting up with a smile that went from ear to ear and then asked the other to sit with him.

Ever since they’d been inseparable and everybody knew not to mess with one lest they wanted to feel the wrath of the other.

Then they presented and suddenly everybody felt the need to question their relationship. Cas, still exhausted from his first ever heat and not feeling all that charitable towards a random woman in the supermarket keeping him from the honey he’d wanted for his tea, usually told them to go fuck themselves. Even if he was less diplomatic about it at least it startled people to hear an omega talk like that enough that he could get away from them.

Dean, who’d yet to meet a conflict he was willing to engage in, would smile and nod along with whatever was said, silently praying for something to distract the person speaking to him and help him make his escape. As luck would have it the distraction usually came in the form of Cas who’d grab Dean’s arm and drag him off somewhere.

Senior year saw a new girl beginning in their class. She introduced herself at Lisa before taking the only free seat which just so happened to be next to Cas. The blue eyed boy smiled politely at her and gave her a pen when she asked if she could borrow one, and then the teacher began with his lesson. 

In less than a week Lisa and Cas were dating and Dean had - to his eternal confusion - been asked repeatedly about his “cheating asshole boyfriend”; he’d told everybody mentioning it that he and Cas _weren’t_ dating, but judged on the condescendingly comforting shoulder claps and the pitiful looks he got nobody apparently believed him.

In the end Lisa and Cas broke off just before graduation. Cas was following Dean to university of Kansas while Lisa was going to Berklee and none of them thought they were going to make it long distance. Having Cas back at his side but without the beta spared Dean uncomfortable questions though the pitying looks seemed to have been dialed up quite a bit.

But high school’s soon over and they’re leaving the town behind anyway so Dean ignores it in favor of planning the next few years with Cas.

Then of course college is the same all over again.

Cas will date occasionally and _every goddamn time_ somebody comes to offer him comfort, though Dean supposes it’s better than the few who gleefully points out how terrible of an alpha he must be for someone like “a wanna-be omega” to look for something better. It makes him angry enough to want to argue with the assholes who doesn’t think Cas is a “proper” omega because he doesn’t have a mate or a pup on the way (or maybe just because Cas had turned them down); sadly the anger also makes his throat close around the words and once more he’s dragged away by Cas’ strong grip on his arm.

But they graduate and get jobs and decide to rent a place big enough that Sam can come visit when he wants to get away from home. And amidst all this adulting neither of them have the time to date and then comes the day when they’re arguing over cereal and an elderly woman coos at them before telling them how cute they look together.

Dean’s about to correct her when he catches how Cas’ face falls, the smile that makes his eyes twinkle gone and his shoulders slumped in defeat. Dean doesn’t think just nods at the woman before grabbing Cas’ arm and dragging him from the store and then back home where he, once the door closes behind them, proceeds to strip them of their clothes, the air heavy with the smell of arousal.


End file.
